Twilight- Lost & Found
by Rlrose221
Summary: Isabella is Aro's guard and has amazing ability's. When Edward Cullen comes to the Vulturi telling of his crimes he is sentenced to death, until Bella steps in and changes it. Can Edward help her find the humanity she's lost? and who does she really love?


Twilight

True Mates

Chapter one – Golden eyes.

My name is Isabella. I am a member of the Guard pertector of Aro. He found me when I was lost and alone, The Vulturi raised me from age seven to one day become a vampire. That day came on my eighteenth birthday. I was never afraid of my vampire family, I knew what they were and what that meant. That they drank the blood of humans, people were never kind to me. I would find myself smiling when a person screamed out or pleaded with one of my family members. I am only twenty in human years. Jane came into my room pulling me from my book and thoughts.

"Isabella, Master wishes for us to meet in the thrown room it's important." I stood with lightning speed. "Let's not keep him waiting." I smirked.

We entered the thrown room and I saw Demetri had a vampire by the neck. "Dear ones, this is Edward and he just confessed to telling our secret to a mortal girl." I chuckled knowing the penalty for such an act Aro's red eyes meet mine and he smirked. "Yes, it is rather amusing isn't it?" Aro asked tilting his head making his raven hair fall to the side. "You know what to do." Jane smiled. "Pain." Marcus let Edward go and he fell to the floor in agony. "Now Jane I do believe it is Isablla's turn." Jane looked away from him. "Yes Master." I cracked my knuckles why Edward stood. "Go on my dear.' Aro said licking his lips. I smirked and dashed to Edward pushing him to the floor when I saw something, His power. He cracked under me. "Master." I stood why Edward recovered. "I believe Edward would be of use to us." Aro smiled. "Yes." Aro turned to Edward. "Isabella as many gifts and one is to see other powers just by touching them. What is his power my dear?" Aro asked looking at me. "He can read minds." Aro smile. "Wonderful, Jane won't you show our new guest to his room?" Jane smiled and led Edward away.

Some time passed, and I couldn't get Edward out of my mind. So, I went to is room. "Why are your eyes golden?" I asked when he looked up. "I only hunt animals." I frowned. "You're a Cullen." He smiled. "Was." I sat down. "You know your going against your purpose." He gave me a sad smile. "To kill innocent people?" I frowned. "No one or nothing is innocent Edward Cullen, remember that." He looked away. "You take away their souls!" I sat up at lightning speed. "And blood." I smirked. He rolled his eyes. "You think this is funny?" He asked getting annoyed. "You were a human once, had a family." I frowned. "They left me for dead. Aro found me and saved me." Edward frowned. "He only saved you because he thought you'd be of use to him, the same why he saved me. We are both just a chess pone in his game." I gave him a look. "The Vultori are the closet thing to a family I've ever had." I sat down. "I thought they were your masters?" I gave him a death glare. "I could just kill you." He smirked.

After a moment passed I looked at him. "You were really going to die just because she left you?" He looked down. "No, I-I left her, to keep her safe from a vampire but she ended up jumping off a cliff. I blame myself. I didn't keep her safe." I touched his arm. "Hey, it will be o-okay." I patted his shoulder. His sad look became a smile. "You're not used to sympathy are you?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm trying here." I chuckled. "You- you make me feel…Better Isabella." I scrunched up my noise. "Bella." He smiled. "Bella, I like that name." I smiled. "So, tell me your story Edward Cullen." He gave me a look. "What?" He smirked. "Why do you care about my story miss Vulturi?" I laughed a joy full laugh. "So I think twice before I kill you." He laughed. "Well I was seventeen in 1918, I'll let you do the math." He chuckled. "I was sick, and dying, my parents both passed and Carlisle was my doctor, I was so close to death and he was sick of being alone. He gave me the option." Edward looked at me. "Let me decide and the rest is history, here I am." He smiled a boyish smile. "What about you?" I moved some hair out of my face. "Um I was seven, I had brown eyes." I exhaled. No one had ever made me feel the way Edward Cullen was making me feel right now. "And?" He asked. "And I was lost in the woods, abandoned by my so called human family, Aro, I still remember it so clearly. I had been crying out for someone to hold me, I was afraid and so very alone, it was winter and I was freezing. Then Aro stepped out from behind a large tree like he'd been there all along. He smiled at me and reached out. At that moment I thought he was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, Perfection at it's best, an angle. He ran at full sped and stopped gracefully an inch from my little body. He held his hand out to me and I took it. at first I didn't think anything about his coldness, just thought he was cold from the winter too. I smiled and he pulled me in for an embrace. He picked me up and whispered in my ear. "My dear one I will forever take care of you." I smiled thinking about it. I looked at Edward. "You love him?" I blinked taken back. "What?" He smiled. "You love Aro." This time it wasn't a question but a statement. "I protect him and he protects me, he is my master." Edward smirked. "That you love." I sat up having enough of this. "N-no." Edward stood not buying my answer. "Ask yourself this question, dose he love you in return?" I gulped and walked out of the room leaving Edward standing there.


End file.
